digimon_reformationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Balion Flamdring
History Being from noble descent, Balion didn't have to join the military (in theory), but he happily volunteered. His father, Klain, enrolled him in a high class military academy, hoping for Balion to be a prestigious general like himself. Balion was recommended to be a high-ranking officer, but he wanted to be on the frontlines in the thick of the fighting, instead of standing back going over tactics and spouting out orders. He wanted more action and less politics. Balion was sent with Gotungir when he went to claim the Future Mode in Witchenly. Personality Balion is best described as arrogant, pompous, and holier-than-thou. He thinks everything of himself and he looks down his nose at most others. A biting remark is always at the tip of his tongue and he'll have no second thoughts about using it. Balion was born from a noble family related to Bahamut so he grew up with a pretentious attitude. Even after the Civil War, Balion believed that the Dramon race was superior to all other digimon. He always believed that respect was something that was to be earned. It takes a lot gain his respect, especially from non-dramons. However, as he worked with the Avengers during Dark Reign (and after being saved by both Strom and Rai) he started to realize that Dramon weren't as superior as he liked to believe. When in battle, Balion is an intense and speedy fighter. He takes great joy out of fighting and loves the sheer thrill and adrenaline that it brings. He's often worked up into an adrenaline-filled, slightly crazed state during battle. Despite this, he knows his limits and manages to keep a cool head in all but a few situations. He often enjoys gloating and sarcasm during battles, to taunt the enemy into making a mistake. He tends to like to toy with his prey on the battlefield, but his over-confidence is often his downfall, Balion is also a womanizer, charming pretty much any member of the opposite gender. Before the events of Dark Reign, he would normally only flirt with Dramon, however this changed as his view of non-Dramon digimon improved. The first non-Dramon to be "graced" by Balion's flirting was none other than the god Yggdrasil, much to Hyperion's frustration. Now, Balion is content to hit on most female digimon. Balion is a very brave digimon, both in battle and when flirting with female digimon who are already taken (the fact that their love interest is right beside them doesn't seem to bother him.) His great speed often makes him impatient and he often has trouble staying still. He's a bit of a neat freak, especially when it comes to his armour and garments, the former of which he's often seen cleaning. Balion is also a talented piano player, being told to learn it from a young age in order to create patience (which he still lacks) and dexterity. Very deep down, Balion does have a softer side. He has never truly had a friend and he couldn't understand why that was. He occasionally thought that it was because of jealousy, but a part of him knew that that wasn't it. By the end of Dark Reign, Balion befriended a couple of the Avengers. Civil War Up to Imego's betrayal, he fought with the Dramon Empire against the Rebels. When Gotungir died, Balion inherited the power of the Future Mode since he accompanied him to Witchenly, though he doesn't yet know he possesses this power. When Imego betrayed the Three Great Dramon, Balion dropped out of the military in spite. He harboured a deep grudge against Imego and even went so far as to give Ajax some of his own energy. Of course, he didn't know that Imego was already dead at that point. Pre-Dark Reign After the Civil War, he helped to rebuild the Dramon Empire. When Samhain took over, he fought back ferociously, but he was eventually overwhelmed and reverted to an ExVeemon. At that point, he was forced to retreat into hiding, much to his dismay. In the state that he was in, he thought it would be a good idea to seek out others, preferrably Dramon. Eventually he came across a band of refugees who were in hiding. He regained his strength and his regular form by the time the Avengers came to the refugee caverns he was in. Dark Reign Dracocide Relationship with Other Characters Chants “From farthest peak to tallest tower. The form I seek becomes my power. To slayeth my foes with draconic blade, this knight shall victor over what evil has made. X-Evolution! UlforceVeedramon X!” "I summon the Fates of Witchenly, bringeth to me my destiny, that burneth bright and thus transform, with future sight to future form! Future Evolution! UlforceVeedramon Future Mode!” Memorable Quotes “Hey, kid... Did you know that I am the fastest digimon alive?” The Gabumon slowly shook his head, looking at him with awe. “Yeah, I beat this Rapidmon in a race so badly that I passed him five times before he even made it to the finish line. Rai – that was his name – actually broke down crying afterwards, so I had to fly him home. True story, of course.” (To a Gabumon, on himself.) "Is there a Mister Yggdrasil, Lady Yggdrasil?" (Balion flirting with their god) “Well, lucky for you, I, Balion Flamdring, the Cobalt Hero of the Blackest Knight, will help you bring this villainous scum to justice!” (Balion on helping Erebus) “...I may have promised him that I wouldn't tell you about his wounds reopening,” (To Kairi, after Erebus collapses in her house a second time from blood loss.) Category:Dark Reign Category:Dramon Empire Category:Avengers Category:Warbound